El mejor papá
by lita km
Summary: Saben lo complicado que es el tener 17 años, ser mitad vampiro y que tu celoso padre sea la única persona que conoces que pueda leer la mente de quienes te rodean?
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

El agua fluía velozmente en el pequeño riachuelo que se había formado gracias a la tormenta que había caído la noche anterior y, poco a poco, las diferentes criaturas del bosque despertaban de su largo sueño para encontrarse una vez más con esa rutina diaria llamada vida.

Hace algún tiempo descubrí que el observar la naturaleza me traía paz, y el amanecer es sin duda el momento del día en que más disfruto de mi pequeño hobbie, y en este caso es mas que interesante el ver como, después de ver semejante tormenta que cayo anoche, todo tiene que seguir su curso, todo debe continuar exactamente en donde se quedó el día anterior, y eso es algo que llevo años tratando de realizar.

Escucho unos ruidos en el piso superior de la casa y no puedo evitar que mis labios dibujen una sonrisa, me dirijo hacia el interior de la casa (pues sin darme cuenta me había salido) mientras me preparo mentalmente para los sucesos que se llevaran a cabo en el futuro inmediato que, sin ayuda de Alice, estoy completamente seguro que ocurrirán.

Mantengo mi atención el las pisadas que salen del cuarto de baño y…

3..

2..

1…

-ES EN SERIO???!!!!!!!

En menos de dos segundos un torbellino de cabellos color chocolate me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, y.. era idea mía o yo también estaba dando brinquitos????

-MUCHAS GRACIAS PAPÁ!!!- a pesar de que ese torbellino sea mi hija y la adoro.. se que de no haber sido yo un vampiro hace tiempo estaría sordo

-Felicidades Carlie- fue todo lo que atine decir mientras señalaba la puerta de entrada al tiempo que mi hija corría hacia el convertible plateado que dejé estacionado afuera y cuya cinta de regalo permanecía intacta –solo recuerda que debes tener cuidado con no abollarlo al tocarlo tan fuerte-

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo, y al mismo tiempo como pesaba cada día que pasaba.

Si, hoy mi hija única cumplía 17 años de vida y era una fecha doblemente especial, aunque por otra razón completamente diferente….

..Hoy Bella cumplía 17 años de haber fallecido.


	2. Día uno

Carlie POV

No puedo creerlo!!!! Después de dos años de espera.. AL FIN TENGO UN AUTO!! Y vaya auto!! Nunca creí ver un auto tan hermoso como este convertible plateado.. tendré que agradecerle a tía Alice por haberlo convencido de que ya puedo hacerme responsable y manejar mi propio auto.

Al girar para agradecer nuevamente a mi padre por tan esplendido regalo no puedo evitar ver esa tan conocida expresión en su cara siento como que algo en mi cabeza hace "clic"…

-Lo siento – es lo único que consigo decir, pues, a pesar de que nunca hemos tenido algo parecido a complicaciones económicas (y en verdad había esperado tanto por un carro.. a pesar de que en realidad no lo necesito) me sentí mal por esta clara muestra de egoísmo de mi parte.

A pesar de que nunca conocí a mi madre, mi padre, mis tíos y mis abuelos hablan mucho sobre ella y bueno.. a veces es fácil olvidar que hoy, por ejemplo, yo cumplía diecisiete años de vida mientras que ese era el mismo tiempo que ella llevaba sin existir

-nos vamos pa? – odio sacar a mi padre de sus ensoñaciones (cada año es lo mismo) pero aun es necesario hacerlo, tal vez odio mas verlo así porque ambos sabemos que es en parte mi culpa

-si, claro- apenas el día de ayer llegamos a Forks, pues, cada año en esta fecha visitamos la tumba de mi madre, solo que esta vez era algo diferente a las anteriores:

1) Solo venimos mi padre y yo

2) Mi padre ha decidido que seria bueno mudarnos (y así lo hicimos)

Antes debo aclarar algo: es mi padre y LO ADORO… pero eso no le quita que sea muy sobre protector y que, desafortunadamente, tengo al único padre del mundo que puede leer los pensamientos de los demás

Una vez dentro del auto (estrenando el mío por supuesto) mi padre se aseguraba de que mi velocidad fuera la adecuada y que mi sentido de ubicación no me fallara (por favor ni que tuviera 3 años)

ya he ido a inscribirte en el colegio Carlie-

gracias papá- dije sonriéndole

no retires la mirada del camino!! – una carcajada comienza a brotar de mi boca, pues a pesar de ser yo una mitad vampiro y mi padre un vampiro "entero", y por lo tanto tener una fuerza extraordinaria y unos reflejos increíble (no es por presumir).. mi padre estaba más que tenso y su mirada no dejaba de pasearse entre el camino, el volante y yo

padre no soy capaz de chocar esta belleza tan pronto

lo se pequeña- awww odiaba cuando ponía esa cara de culpa… me sentía tan.. cruel? – pero sabes que debemos ser discretos- claro, como si yo nunca lo hubiera visto manejar y no hubiera escuchado relatos de toda la familia

llegamos al cementerio al tiempo que la lluvia nos deleitaba con su presencia por segunda vez en el día y como siempre me han agradado los días lluviosos decidí que era bueno mandarle algunas imágenes a mi padre para demostrar mis sentimientos. Avanzamos a velocidad humana por el tan conocido camino hacia la tumba de mi madre donde esperé pacientemente a que mi padre "hablara" con mi madre sobre todos los sucesos del año que transcurrió.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

Edward POV

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen!!! Es hora de levantarse!! – definitivamente esta era una de las partes mas divertidas del día pues.. digamos que es todo un logro levantar mi adorable torbellino de su cama –y no me gruñas señorita!-

-mm ya voy..- dijo mi hija en voz muy baja, aunque yo la escuche perfectamente estando en la cocina del piso inferior (ventajas de ser vampiro)

-ya estoy lista!!- una imagen de una niña pequeña de cabellos color chocolate con su uniforme escolar inundó mi cabeza con ese grito

-Reneesme NO me mandes visiones!!- Como es que cada intento de mi parte de parecer enojado con ella terminaba con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios?? Pues era irónico y a la vez frustrante que ella tuviera el don de mostrar sus pensamientos con imágenes, sonidos, colores u olores.. y que al mismo tiempo tuviera la misma habilidad de Bella.. mi hija adolescente era un escudo mental andando!!! Lo cual, dependiendo de la situación, agradezco y maldigo al mismo tiempo

Carlie POV

-NO ME LLAMES RENEESME!!! EDDIE – sabe bien como ODIO ese nombre

-mas respeto a tus mayores señorita- si como no

-Ups, olvidaba que te debo de tratar como el ancianito de mas de 100 años que eres- se nota que nos encanta discutir el uno con el otro??

-Vamos, te llevo a al escuela-

-NOO, eso si que no!, ya me diste mi auto ahora lo uso

-bien, pero no tienes las llaves

-por supuesto que las teng…- un bolsillo vacío me indicaba lo contrario.. maldita mitad humana que me obligaba a dormir

-perdón?? Ohh, mira.. no son estas tus llaves??- el muy cínico las llevaba en su bolsa ha ha (nótese el sarcasmo)

-para que me diste un auto si no me vas a dejar manejarlo?

-si lo vas a manejar, pero este es el primer día de clases en tu nueva escuela y quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien.. además es mi deber de padre poner mi cara de malo al bajarme para evitar que algún muchacho se te acerque

-papá!!!! – si, estoy segura de que si lo hace

-relájate, solo bajare a saludar a la directora y te prometo que regreso corriendo por mi auto

-y porque mejor no te vas corriendo de una vez?

-de acuerdo.. pero vas corriendo tu también, solo con cuidado de no despeinarte o mojarte en la lluvia, no queremos desgastar tu ropa o que se te corra el maquillaje verdad?- golpe bajo

Se que no es muy maduro.. pero decidí enviarle una imagen de el ardiendo en llamas.. sii, eso se siente mejor. Y mientras mi padre salía a velocidad humada a subirse al auto, yo pasé a la cocina donde en una pared tenemos colgado un pizarrón con un formato de tabla dibujado, agarre el plumón, anote la fecha e hice una marca..

Eddie – 1

Reneesme -0

* * *

Aqui está el capitulo 2!!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido y les ha gustado mi pequeña idea, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario (o solo saludos xD) se aceptan :D

Una aclaración.. Edward y Carlie tienen una muy buena relación, pero tienen lo que yo llamo "amor a discutir" xD

en el prox capitulo:

Carlie conoce a alguien interesante, Edward tiene que lidiar con su primer día de trabajo en Forks y reciben noticias de un familiar

Grax!!! n.n


	3. Bienvenida a la escuela

Los personajes y la trama original pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos

Carlie POV

Desde siempre hemos tenido esa tabla, la odio en momentos como este… pero me encanta cuando soy yo la que gana. Cuando era pequeña llegamos a la conclusión de que sería bueno anotar quien es el ganador de cada discusión, y, el que junte 7 días seguidos como ganador recibe una sorpresa del otro.

La escuela preparatoria de Forks era pequeña para el gran estacionamiento que tenia y parecía tan aburrida como las anteriores escuelas a las que ya había asistido… aun no me explico como es que mi padre no enloqueció al cursarla tantas veces!!

-me vas a acompañar a la dirección??- un último intento no hace daño a nadie

-claro, ya te dije que quiero charlar un poco con la directora- genial, cuando mi padre visita a los directores nunca trae nada bueno.

Ambos bajamos del auto y durante el trayecto a la oficina ignore olímpicamente a mi padre, quien mantenía la palma de su mano abierta haciendo una clara invitación para que la tomara… ni soñarlo.

Al fin llegamos a la bendita oficina y hasta el momento no había pasado nada interesante, excepto que mi padre tenia una cara bastante seria.. se lo merece por estarse metiendo en la mente de los estudiantes.

-Señor Cullen, señorita Cullen, la directora Weber pide que pasen- anunció una secretaria flaca que al parecer no le importaba que mi padre tuviera una hija adolescente

Al entrar a la oficina me di cuenta que al menos alguien tenia buen gusto por estos lugares, era una estancia amplia llena de cuadros y reconocimientos, frente a nosotros se encontraba un escritorio de madera fina en cuya superficie solo se encontraban un par de carpetas que seguramente la directora debía de haber estado revisando antes de nuestra entrada.

La directora, que estaba sentada en un sillón grande (y al parecer bastante cómodo) detrás del escritorio dándole la espalda a un ventanal que abarcaba casi toda la pared contraria a la puerta, era esbelta, con unos grandes ojos negros escondidos tras unas gafas y su pelo lacio y negro estaba recogido en una coleta alta.. no tenia pinta de ser torturadora de estudiantes

-Edwad! No has cambiado mucho en estos últimos años- así que papi conoce a la directora.. interesante

-Angela me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo – Sí, esa sonrisa cordial me es conocida –te presento a Carlie, mi hija

-Un placer – dije dándole la mano a mi nueva directora quien al parecer, acababa de darse cuenta de mi presencia en la oficina pues entró en un semi estado de shock

-Son casi idénticas no te parece?- había una nota de tristeza casi imperceptible detrás de ese comentario

-Lo siento Edward, pero en verdad me sorprendí mucho, aunque si se nota que pusiste algo de tu parte- no quería provocar una crisis nerviosa en mi próxima directora, así que le mandé un claro mensaje de "vamonos" a mi padre y tras una breves palabras de despedida ambos nos retiramos, yo a mi primer día de clases, él a su primer día de trabajo.

…

* * *

Las horas pasaban lentamente o era solo mi imaginación?

-pst pst – mi compañero de al lado susurró, -la-maestra-te-esta-hablando-

-que??

-SEÑORITA CULLEN- ups debería de tratar de distraerme menos – cree usted ser capaz de prestar un poco de atención a mi clase?

-Si profesora – dije al tiempo que ponía una carita de "yo no fui"

-Wow, de la que te has salvado, esa vieja a cualquiera de nosotros nos hubiera castigado- decidí responder al único alumno que en verdad tuvo el interés y valor de hablarme, aunque sé que al resto les llamo la atención… no se atreven a acercarse

-Si, debe ser mi día de suerte – voltee a verlo y añadí con una sonrisa – mi nombre es Carlie

El chico resulto ser bastante atractivo, con un tono de piel moreno, cabello corto y unos ojos picaros que combinados con esa sonrisa.. lo hacían increíblemente sexy

-Carlie es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Jake

Edward

Llegue un poco antes de lo previsto a la casa, pues hoy me iba a esforzar en preparar una cena decente, no es que yo comiera, de echo la comida humana sabe a tierra en la boca, pero mi pequeña adolescente tolera tanto la dieta humana como la dieta .. vegetariana que llevamos, y tiene mas necesidad de la primera que de la segunda, así que de vez en cuando yo soy el encargado de preparar la cena.

Algo me decía que hoy tendríamos un invitado a cenar

Al poco rato escuché dos vehículos acercarse a la casa (que es la misma donde viví hace unos 19 años), la puerta de la entrada al abrirse y..

-Papá, no te molesta que haya invitado al abuelo Charlie a cenar verdad??? – efectivamente, mi suegro, al cual los años se le notaban un poco más, venia detrás de mi hija

--Edward- dijo este al darme un abrazo

-Charlie, que gusto en verte, planeábamos visitarte uno de estos días-

-ha ha, me alegra oír que no se han olvidado de mi- dijo al tiempo que miraba a mi hija (quien se escabullía disimuladamente de la sala) – se parece tanto a Bella, pero es tan diferente

-Lo se, es como si pusieras a Alice en el cuerpo de Bella-

-Alice… como se encuentra, hace tiempo que no llama

-Ella y Jasper están muy bien, se casaron hace tiempo y viven en Holanda

-Si, supongo que ya tienen hijos

-piensan que no es el momento, debo suponer que no la multaste?

-perdón?

-Charlie, no es necesario poder leer mentes para saber que te topaste con mi hija gracias a la alta velocidad en la que supongo maneja-

-Espero no te cause muchos problemas- la verdad es que Charlie estaba más que preocupado, no le agradaban los "adolescentes problema" y empezaba a pensar que Carlie era un poco vaga.. no sabía que además es mitad vampiro

-Ya vamos a comer??!- Y vemos aquí a la reina de Roma

* * *

"Bella, regresamos a Forks y no te sorprenderá saber que todo sigue casi igual, tu padre aun te extraña, yo aun te extraño, y reneesme.. como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para verla crecer…"

Me encontraba yo tocando el piano a altas horas de la noche.. no velaba el sueño de Carlie, siendo mi hija eso sería irrespetuoso…. Pero hacia apenas unos minutos mi pequeña entre sueños llamó a alguien.. no quiero hacer conclusiones erróneas, después de todo era un nombre algo común.. pero en definitiva no me agradó en absoluto escucharle decir…. Jake

Al fin subí capitulo!!

Perdon por la tardanza pero no habia tenido tiempo de subirlo, espero que les agrada y que dejen muchos muchos reviews xD

gracias a quienes me han dejado su comentario y quienes no.. se aceptan quejas, sugerencias y críticas destructivas xD

mañana me voy de vacaciones pero prometo subir el proximo capitulo tan pronto como me sea posible al ragresar


End file.
